1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle lamp mounted to a vehicle such as an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Appl. No. 2007-250290 discloses a vehicle lamp formed by using a long solid light guide. A long light is radiated from the light guide when the light guide is irradiated by a light source disposed to an end portion in a longer-length direction of the light guide. The vehicle lamp can be used as a direction indicator lamp mounted into a door mirror. Indeed, the direction indicator lamp has been frequently used because legal requirements are satisfied by the emitted long light and the direction indicator lamp is excellent in design properties.
In order to improve design properties of the direction indicator lamp with the light guide, a plurality of light sources are disposed to an end portion of the light guide so that the direction indicator lamp (the light guide) emits a plurality of long lights.
However, the conventional direction indicator lamp needs more components and configurations are complicated because the plurality of light sources are mounted. A large number of components need to be installed into a small space, with a resultant exacting installation and increased cost. The present invention intends to solve the problems.